


Not again

by GalekhXigisi



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: End of the World, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, end scene but i do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Here's my Discord server!https://discord.gg/eGkwayy
Kudos: 67





	Not again

There’s a moment the easy calm that comes before the inevitable storm. The silence that follows after the six give their collective curse of  _ shit, _ the curse that fills the air just before Sir Reginald Hargreeves himself begins fussing at the group for their strong language. Seconds, just  _ seconds _ of calm. It doesn’t continue on, following through as the momentary chaos ensures. 

Klaus lets out a loud laugh, hair bouncing as he turns towards Vanya, pointing back at the alternative Ben with a deranged smile. “You see this shit,” he asks her, voice painfully blunt as soon he gestures at the group. “Dad got a new pack of puppies to experiment on!” 

“He doesn’t experiment on us,” Ben says, glaring at the other. 

And Klaus laughs once more, ignoring Five’s warning glare. “Congrats, brother! I’ll let you know, alternate you, he experimented on you  _ so _ hard!” He wraps an arm around Vanya’s shoulder, who leans in to the other’s touch without any sort of hesitation. “Man, he’s a real shitbag, aren’t you, Reggie?” He looks back at the older man. “You ever tell them you have seven other kids from an alternate timeline?” 

The man frowns as he asks, “Now, why would I do such a thing?” 

Diego counters, “Because you’ve caused the apocalypse three times now!” He makes a gesture at Vanya and Klaus. Vanya looks a bit out of place as she leans against her brother, small against his side, Klaus is still smiling, albeit a bit tamer as he checks up on the other. “Starting a stupid academy is probably the reason for it!” 

Luther puts a hand in front of Diego, frowning. He doesn’t say anything, though, just giving him a thoughtful look that only gets a glare in return. They both stand down,

“Still as incompetent as ever, Diego,” their father asks the all-knowing snark in his tone heavily apparent, as per usual. 

Diego smiles, so bitter as he retorts, “Hey, look, he actually remembered my name, that’s new.” 

Five lets out a sigh, one that’s loud and annoyed. “I’m done fighting,” he says with a sigh, glaring at the floor as he shakes his head. He manages to lead the others out of the home, not even attempting to look back. He can vaguely what Hargreeves in the background, telling his nelly-selected set to let them go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
